When I close my Eyes
by lord of the potters
Summary: Harry and Hermione have had a baby. A prophesy tells that this is Voldemort's 1 chance to come back to power. The baby falls into the evil hands of the Malfoys. Now both Potters are teachers at the school when a 1st year catches their eye READ AND REVIEW!
1. The Prophecy

Authors note: This is a sequal to my story 'Thank you for being you' however it still makes sense of you don't read the other story. You will just know about the past of the characters.  
  
Chapter 1: The Prophecy  
  
Hermione smiled at Harry as he carried her over the threshold of their new home. Harry kissed her lovingly as he held her.  
  
"Who would have thought that we would be here today?" Harry said putting her down and looking at her stomach which was rather large owing to the fact that Hermione was expecting the arrival of a baby in two months. "A beautiful bride and a baby on the way,"  
  
"I thought this day would never come, but I knew from the moment I saw you it was just ment to be." She smiled at him slyly "I was always smarter than you!"  
  
"Yeah I will give you that one, you were always smart. Who do you think he's going to look like?" Harry said placing a hand on Hermione's stomach.  
  
"*She* is going to have beautiful eyes just like her daddy," Hermione said sitting down.  
  
"I love you Mrs. Hermione Potter," Harry said sitting down next to his wife.  
  
"And I love you Harry Potter," She beamed as she lent in to kiss him.  
  
Harry sighed.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Times like these I miss them the most," Harry said looking up at a photo of his Parents.  
  
"Me too," Hermione said looking at a photo of her parents. "It seems like it was only yesterday we were in Australia," She smiled at the memory of a holiday they had all been on when they were teenagers.  
  
"That was 10 years ago," He let out a small laugh. "It's all a blur," Harry reflected.  
  
"But they wouldn't want us to dwell on it," She yawned.  
  
"It's been a long day you better get some sleep," He smiled at her.  
  
"Yeah I am wiped," She said with another yawn rubbing her oversized belly.  
  
"I will come in a little while, I just have a few owls I need to write," He smiled and kissed Hermione goodnight.  
  
"Goodnight," She smiled as she walked up to the bedroom.  
  
Harry sat down at his desk and sighed as he looked over some of his work reports. Harry was working as an Autor and he had been investigating some suspicious murders. He poured over the books until his eyes became very heavy and all of a sudden he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore but he swore he could see an owl coming towards his house.  
  
He saw Hermione, she was gagged and she was surrounded by a circle of people dressed in dark hoods. He came closer to her with his wand out, he wanted to speak but he couldn't.  
  
"I will not make the same mistake twice," A voice hissed out of Harry's mouth, Harry was shocked it wasn't his voice. The voice began to laugh hysterically as he raised his wand....  
  
Harry awoke with a start his scar burning more than it had in many many years. "Hermione!" He yelled as he sat up his head still throbbing.  
  
"Relax Harry, just a dream." He whispered to himself.  
  
Then as if out of no where a letter dropped in front of his eyes. He opened it with shaking hands.  
  
Harry, Take Hermione and come to Hogwarts at once, you are not safe. There has been another prophecy. Please come as quickly as you can I will explain everything when you get here.  
  
Albus.  
  
Harry's heart stopped then remembering what had just happened he ran towards the bedroom "HERMIONE!?" He yelled as he ran.  
  
Hello! While I know this is the same chapter as the end of 'Thank you for being you' however I think that this is a good starting for those who havent read the first part of this story. So wite a review and tell me what you think! Cheers. 


	2. Now what?

Harry ran towards his bedroom and found the door was closed. He stopped with his hand just over the knob of the door. He took a deep breath and opened the door and saw an empty bed.  
  
"HERMIONE!?" Harry yelled as he walked into the room, a tear of panic ran down his cheek. He ran to the clock he had in the kitchen which was Mrs. Weasly's wedding gift to them it was like the clock she had in her living room only the clock only had 3 arms. One with the picture of Harry, one of Hermione and one that didn't have any picture on it yet. The arm with Harry on it read 'Home' but the arm with Hermione on it read 'Kidnapped'. Harry's legs gave way from underneath him. How could he have let this happen? Then realising he had to act fast he got up and ran to the fireplace, got a handful of floo powder and said 'Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry Dumbledore's office." With tears of confusion, panic and fear falling down his face.  
  
Dumbledore's office appeared in front of him. He stepped out of the fireplace and looked around the room frantically.  
  
"Albus!?" Harry yelled as he looked around to see Dumbledore sitting at his desk with Professor Trelawney.  
  
"Where is Hermione?" Dumbledore said with a worried look.  
  
"I don't know," Harry cried "How could I let this happen?" He said quietly.  
  
"Now Harry you are going to have to relax if we want any chance of finding her," Dumbledore said getting up and moving towards Harry. He put a hand on his shoulder and said calmly "Tell me what happened,"  
  
Harry told Dumbledore exactly what had happened, from them getting home, the owl, him feeling tired, his dream, the empty bed...  
  
"Do you have any idea where your dream took place?" Dumbledore said quietly.  
  
Harry shook his head "Albus, please tell me about the new prophesy. Is it about my baby?" Harry looked at Dumbledore in fear.  
  
Albus opened up his mouth as if to speak when Trelawney spoke up "The new age begins with the turning of tides. The boy who lived will bring new life at the start of the third month. with this life the dark lord stirs, for the real power hides in these veins for the power of the two will thrice the power of the dark lord. This he knows and he will act but with caution he knows that to return to full power this new life must live till his 18th year for he cannot survive without the life" Trelawney returned to silence once more.  
  
Harry sat with his head in his hands, "So what does that mean? Albus explain to me what it all means for Hermione and my baby," Harry had tears falling down his face.  
  
"Well the magical powers of your baby is three times the power of Voldemort's, this is because you have the power that Voldemort transferred onto you when he gave you that scar,"  
  
"And Hermione? what's with the power of two?"  
  
"Hermione is muggle born but has such magical powers that it can't be denied that she must have had some magical background..." He trailed off. "When the prophesy came through I thought that maybe her history could be determined through the sorting hat. I asked it if it knew anything about her bloodline." Dumbledore was stopped abruptly by a sound coming from the shelf above his head.  
  
"Miss. Granger put me on her head almost 16 years ago I never forget a person like that," The sorting hat said as it sat on the shelf.  
  
"Her bloodline is one that is very important to the wizarding world. Even more important to this school," The hat smiled at Harry's look of amazement.  
  
"She was blood related to Godric Gryffindor?" Harry was amazed.  
  
"Very good Harry Potter," The hat said playfully.  
  
"So the power of two, that is you with the power of Voldemort and then in turn the power of Salazar Slytherin and Hermione with the power of Godric Gryffindor. Your child will have a power unprecedented by the wizarding word,"  
  
Harry sat back in amazement "All I want to do is have a quiet life with my wife and my child,"  
  
"This may still be possible," Dumbledore paced around the room "When is Hermione due?"  
  
"In two months," Harry answered quickly.  
  
"Well we have two months to find Hermione then, your baby is in no danger for 18 years," Dumbledore said seriously.  
  
"YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT MY WIFE! MY BABY IS IN DANGER OF BECOMING EVIL! WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF HE HAS THIS POWER AND DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO USE IT!? WITH SOMEONE LIKE VOLDEMORT RAISING HIM HE WILL BECOME PURE EVIL! WE NEED TO MOVE AND FIND HER!" Harry yelled until he ran out of breath, a tear falling down his cheek.  
  
"Calm down Harry, I am doing all I can to find out where they are." Dumbledore said calmly.  
  
"Calm down!? How can I calm down?" He yelled, then continued quietly "How could I do this? How could I let this happen?"  
  
"If you want to help Harry I suggest that you close your eyes and try to sleep examine where the dreams take place and try to figure out where it is," Dumbledore was calm.  
  
"But Albus I have no control over when I dream and when I don't," Harry was pacing the room and was feeling very useless.  
  
"Well I have Snape trying to find out where she is so just sit back Harry, you have had a long day." Dumbledore walked to his cabinet and pulled out a potion. "Take this Harry it will help you sleep,"  
  
"I don't want to sleep Albus, what of something happens?" Harry said looking out of the window.  
  
"I will wake you if anything happens but you will be no use to her if you are exhausted the order are doing all they can, Harry would you like me to call Ron?"  
  
"Yes please but tell him to make sure that the twins and Lavender are safe tell him to take them to his mum's. They will be safe there." Harry looked out the window thoughtfully.  
  
Well end of the second chapter... Please review and tell me what you all think! Cheers.. Oh yeah just so you all know I am Australian and as such have Australian Spelling so bear that in mind! Cheers  
  
Lord of the Potters. 


	3. Realisation

Harry looked at the purple potion apprehensively.  
  
"Just take it mate, I will wake you up if anything happens," It was the reassuring voice of Ron who had just arrived to Harry's aid.  
  
"Ron thank you so much for coming," Harry got up and hugged his best friend who was still wearing the suit he had worn to Harry's wedding just hours before.  
  
"Harry Albus told me everything I'm so sorry mate," Ron had the look of sympathy in his eyes.  
  
"How's Lavender and the twins?" Harry said wanting nothing more than to talk about something else.  
  
"Great!" a smile crept over Ron's lips. "They are starting to get hair! Mum's so happy that they have red hair like us!" A determined look spread over his face "And when they go to school with your little one they are going to be good friends. Even if they hate each other!" Ron smiled and Harry let out a small laugh.  
  
"Gosh, can you imagine those three? If we have a girl can you just picture what it would be like," Harry smiled  
  
"They will be fighting over her big time!" Ron smiled.  
  
Harry burst into tears "Where is she?"  
  
"Just drink this mate, you are over tired." Ron gave Harry the potion.  
  
~*~  
  
The world around Harry disappeared as he fell into a world of pitch black. He began walking with his hands stretched out in front of him. Then off in the distance he could see a light coming from somewhere. He began to follow the light, then he realised that the light was coming from behind a door with a small rectangular slit cut out of it. Sort of like the doors on prison cells. Harry bent down to see who was inside. When he saw her his heart gave a huge leap "Hermione!" He yelled but his lips would not move. Hermione was crouched in a corner with her legs pulled in close to her body and both hands covering her oversized belly. "Hermione," Harry cried in his head but his body began to laugh a laugh that made Harry scared. A laugh that sent chills down his spine and tears down his face. Hermione woke up and crouched into a corner as Harry walked into the small room. "Hermione its me!" Harry tried to yell. Another three people joined them in the small room all three figures wore black hoods and all three had their wands at the ready.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Hermione yelled holding both hands on her stomach.  
  
"Give it up Granger, you filthy mudblood!" A voice Harry knew as Draco Malfoy said bitterly.  
  
"Malfoy? You bastard!" Hermione said with a slight smile "Should have know,"  
  
Draco was about to cast a spell when Harry put his hand up and said "no, not until after. Think of the prophecy Malfoy," The voice however did not belong to Harry.  
  
"Yes master," Malfoy said with a sick smile "After,"  
  
Hermione looked around at them "Can I ask you what it is you want, I am tired and I would like to get back to sleep," Her voice was firm.  
  
"We are just checking on you my dear," Another voice said hauntingly. "Do well to remember you are at our mercy and are not in the position to ask questions the circle closed in tighter.  
  
"Harry, wake up," It was Ron.  
  
"What's Happened?" Harry said sitting up right away.  
  
"Nothing, you were crying in your sleep so I woke you up," Ron said looking away from Harry.  
  
"Oh," Ron said feeling his cheeks that were wet with tears.  
  
"It's ok Harry we'll find her,"  
  
"I need her Ron," Harry said quietly.  
  
"I know mate it will be ok," Ron said reassuringly.  
  
"I was dreaming about her," Harry said quietly. "They are holding her in a small room." Harry shook his head.  
  
Just then Dumbledore walked into the room "Come quickly, Snape has something to tell us," Dumbledore turned on his heel and walked briskly towards his office. Ron and Harry looked at each other before getting up and following Dumbledore.  
  
End of the chapter! please keep the reviews coming they help me 2 write! Cheers.. PS sorry it took so long to update! I have been sick! take care! :o) 


	4. The Plan

Chapter 4: The Plan  
  
Snape paced the room nervously when Harry walked into the room he looked up.  
  
"Go ahead tell us your news," Ron said as they walked in.  
  
"Please Snape," Harry begged.  
  
"I don't know where she is Harry," Snape said sympathetically. Over the years he had softened somewhat towards Harry. "I'm sorry. I know that's the answer that you want most of all." Snape stopped and looked at Harry for a moment then continued his nervous pacing.  
  
"Well what's the news then?" Ron said tiredly.  
  
"I managed to get some information from Malfoy, only a handful of Death Eaters are going to be involved. They have taken her to a holding facility in the north, I don't know exactly where. Malfoy has told me that they are planning on putting a muggle doctor under the Imperius curse to deliver the baby. Then they were going to kill the doctor..." Snape trailed off.  
  
"What about Hermione?" Harry said looking up at Snape.  
  
Snape looked down at Harry with a sad look "I'm sorry Harry but I don't know, Malfoy wouldn't tell me. I trying to find out all that I can without looking suspicious," Snape said hopelessly.  
  
"Well thank you," Ron said with slight sarcasm  
  
"You would do well to remember the risk Snape takes every single time he comes into contact Mr. Weasly," Dumbledore said looking at Ron.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry mate. I'm just worried and tired," Ron said going slightly red. Ron had also reconciled with his former potions professor.  
  
"I'm going back to the head quarters tonight, I will dig around some more. I will do my best Harry I promise." Snape said sincerely turning around and walking out the room.  
  
"It's ok," Harry said quietly "We need to find her before she has the baby, we all know exactly what is going to happen to her after," Harry became quiet. "I won't loose her Albus," Harry said looking at him with a determined expression. "And I won't loose my child, what can we do to help find her Albus?" Harry said looking Dumbledore in the eye.  
  
"Well Harry you hold the key to Voldemort's mind I will help you with occlumency and we will try to penetrate voldemort's mind to find out where she is but it's dangerous Harry." Dumbledore said with a slight twinkle in his eye.  
  
"I don't care," Harry said with a determined tone.  
  
"What can I do too help?" Ron said standing up from his chair and walking towards Dumbledore. Dumbledore was about to speak when Harry spoke up "Go home Ron, your family needs you. Go home to your wife and children." Harry looked serious.  
  
"What!?" Ron said shocked.  
  
"Please Ron," Harry plead.  
  
"No, if it were Lavender you would do the same." Ron said with a half smile "We all know we are both stubborn,"  
  
"Right you are," Dumbledore said speaking up "This is a time when we need all hands on deck. You need eachother at times like this. Harry you need Ron just as much as he needs you, remember all you three have been through? We will get through this and we will come out of it stronger than we went in." Dumbledore walked towards Ron. "I always knew you were strong, get the word out to the rest of the order we will go out in force, we will find Hermione safe and well." He spoke with extreme confidence. "Harry can we use your home again?"  
  
"Of course but they know where it is," Harry said starting to feel a glimmer of hope.  
  
"I can put a charm on your house, I have been reading up on it," Dumbledore said with a sly smile "It will make anyone untrustworthy believe that the house is empty and deserted," He smiled at Harry's look of bewilderment "Yes Harry it is possible but it will take some pretty complicated magic and at least 4 wands!"  
  
"That's ok, we will have plenty of wands when we get the order back together! but there is one problem," Ron said with a small smile playing on his lips.  
  
"What's that young Ron?" Dumbledore said with a look of confusion.  
  
"What about Fred and George? They will never know if we are home or not! They aren't trustworthy are they?" He smiled at Harry who smiled back at him.  
  
End of chapter 4... Please write me a review... cheers... Oh yeah! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and said get well soon, you know who you are! I'm still a bit sick but I can now get out of bed and thus write fan fic... and thats all that matters!  
  
Plus I dont own anything except the plot. Don't take it please!!! 


	5. New Company

Chapter 5: 

__

__Ron sat at Dumbledore's desk writing letters to the members of the order. 

_Dear Nevil and Ginny,_

_ We must act fast. Snuffle's place same as before, tomorrow we have much work to do. Mum is already there preparing. _

__

_Ron._

__

__Ron took the letter and attached it to Hedwig who was sitting on Dumbledore's desk waiting for the letter. He took out another piece of parchment and began to write on it. 

"Who should I write to?" Harry said sitting down opposite Ron. 

"It's ok mate, I have just finished the last one." Ron said putting down his quill. 

"Well lets go then, we have work to do. We can't put everyone in danger we have to put the charm on the house." Harry said standing up. 

"Mum and Lavender are already there," Ron said getting up. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Harry stood at the threshold of his home and the painful memory of him carrying Hermione over the threshold just the day before flooded his mind. Ron sensing Harry was having a hard time put his hand on Harry's shoulder and whispered "Is okay," as they walked into the home together. Harry saw Mrs. Weasly and Lavender sitting at the table. 

"Welcome home Harry my dear," Mrs. Weasly said getting up hugging Harry and kissing him on the cheek. 

"Thanks Molly," Harry said hugging her tightly. 

"I'm so sorry Harry," Molly said as she pulled away from Harry. 

"Don't be," Harry said as he looked towards Ron who was hugging Lavender tightly and kissing her on the cheek. "I miss her so much Mol," Harry said quietly. "This isn't exactly the way I had thought I would be spending the time after my wedding," 

"It's ok Harry, we will find her!" Molly said with a reassuring smile. "Your mail is just over there on the mantle dear," She said with a warm smile. 

"Thanks Mol," Harry said looking over at the rather large pile of mail and a single large package. He picked them up walked into his bedroom sat down on his bed and opened up his letters one at a time. 

First thing he opened was a card with a picture of a bride and groom on it, he opened the card with a frown. 

_Dearest Harry and Hermione,_

__

_Congratulations and all the best. It was a beautiful wedding._

__

_Best Wishes _

__

_Hagrid_

__

__Harry took a deep breath and opened upyet another 'best wishes' card. He threw the hole stack of letters across the room and looked down at the parcel 'Glenn Hork Photographers Co' was printed in top left hand corner. 

Molly and Ron played with Ron's twin sons Julian and Thomas. Ron held Julian and played peek-a-boo with him. Julian laughed hysterically at Ron "Where's daddy gone?" He said playfully "There he is!" He smiled at his 6 month old son. "I love you Jules, yes I do," He said playfully shaking his head causing Julian to laugh hysterically. 

"Look who it is!" Ron said in an over excited voice to Julian "It's uncle Remus," 

"More like Grandpa Remus," He smiled down at Julian. "It's so nice to have some new life around here! Can I have a hold Ron?" He asked with a smile. 

"Of course!" Ron said handing Julian over to Remus "Hello handsome fella," He cooed at Julian who laughed and took hold of Remus' nose. "Ron they are beautiful," He smiled at Ron 

"Thanks," Ron said as he beamed back a 'proud dad' smile. 

Just then they heard something smash in one of the rooms. They looked around at each other 'I'll go," Ron said getting up and heading towards Harry's bedroom. 

"Harry?" Ron opened the door to see that the mirror in the room had been smashed. "Harry? What happened?" He looked closer to see a white photo album with 'Our wedding' written on it on the floor surrounded in glass he went and picked it up. 

"Why can't I just be normal Ron?" Harry said sitting against the wall with his head in his hands. 

"Come on Harry we will find her and your baby." Ron sat down next to Harry. 

"She would have had an easier life if she had not met me," He said looking up at Ron. 

"Your right it would have been easier, but not better Harry. She loves you so much and she always has. Dumbledore is right we will get through this together," Ron put his arm around Harry. "You might not want to throw this around much more or else you will be in a lot of trouble when Hermione gets home." He smiled at Harry. 

Harry smiled and said quietly "Your right," 

"I know, come on lets go downstairs mum has cooked lunch," Ron said standing up. 

"No thanks Ron I need to be alone for now. I will be down later." He looked down at the photo album. 

Once Ron closed the door behind himself Harry picked up the photo album and began to look at the photos he saw a photo of him and Ron getting ready. He smiled at the picture of Ron trying to make Harry's hair sit down flat. Then he turned the page and saw a very large picture of Hermione standing arm in arm next to Ron who was about to walk her down the isle she was wearing her wedding dress looking so beautiful and radiant that Harry's breath caught in his chest just has it had done on his wedding day when he saw her. 

"Come home soon," He said getting up and laying down on his bed continuing to look at the photos. 

Harry awoke to a babies cry in the next room. He got up and walked towards the room they had assigned as the nursery of the headquarters and found Julian in his cot crying. 

"Hey mate," He said softly picking him up as he cried. "Shhh, it's ok I will get you something too eat," He whispered rocking Julian slightly and walking out of the nursery and into the kitchen. 

He tapped his wand to a bottle of milk and then tested the temperature on his wrist. "Yummy," He whispered to Julian as he put the bottle in his mouth and hummed softly to Julian as he drank his milk As he sat down in the lounge room and realised that for the first time since his wedding he found he felt happy and was smiling uncontrollably. 

"You know what Jules?" He whispered smiling down at him "I'm really glad your mummy didn't wake up. Just you and me mate," He said wiping Julian's face with a baby wipe. 

"Do you want to go to bed?" He said holding Julian up in front of him. 

Julian replied with a laugh. 

"No? That's ok! You can stay up with your uncle Harry," 

Julian looked at Harry with a confused little smile. 

"I know, I will tell you the story of how I met your daddy and mummy," Just then he heard Thomas start to cry. 

"But we will go and get your brother first, he must feel left out," Harry walked in to find Thomas sitting up in his cot with arms stretched up towards Harry. 

"Hello little man," He said putting Julian on one hip and then picking up Thomas and putting him on his other hip. 

"Now as I was saying to your brother I am going to tell you the story of how I met your mummy and daddy and also how I met your Aunty Hermione and Uncles Fred and George." He said looking down at Thomas. 

He sat down on the chair and put a baby on each knee "Well it all started when I found out I was a wizard I didn't know I was until I was 11 years old. I sat with your dad on the train to Hogwarts and that is where the story begins." 

Thomas started talking in baby talk. 

"Yeah, he had red hair just like you. Only he wasn't as good looking as you fine gentlemen your lucky you are half your mum. Your mum though your dad didn't know it yet was on that train too and guess who else was on there?" Harry stopped because Julian began to 'Talk'. 

"That's right your uncle Percy and your uncles Fred and George, your uncle Nevil and your Aunty Hermione, " A smile spread across his lips. 

"It was just me and your dad in the train compartment at first but Nevil lost his pet toad and Hermione came in to ask if we had seen it. That was the start of the legend boys me, your dad and aunty Hermione where always together from that moment on. Some of the things we got up too, I will let you in on the secrets only you have to give me your word that you will not tell your grandma," He smiled at the boys who let out small giggles. 

Lavender got up too check on her babies "Why haven't they woken me up for a feed yet?" she whispered to herself walking towards the nursery. Then as she neared the room she could hear a voice coming from the lounge room and what was defiantly the giggles of her boys. 

"Then he pulled off the cover and revealed that the cage was full of Cornish pixies! We all laughed but when he let them out they started flying around the room pulling peoples hair. Your mum ran from the room as fast as she could! They got hold of your uncle Nevil and hung him off the chandelier," Harry let out a small laugh and so did the twins. 

"Now a story you must know about is the infamous story of the departure of your uncles Fred and George from Hogwarts. This is a school legend now days and there is still a reminder of it in one of the corridors. See in our 5th year at Hogwarts there was this mean old lady named Umbridge-" Harry continued to tell them the story of how Umbridge tried to stop them from playing quiddich and how the great swamp in the corridor came to be. 

Lavender stood in the door way looking at Harry and her sons. Harry looked so natural with a boy on each knee telling them stories of his time at Hogwarts. The boys seemed to be taking it in as well. 'They don't listen to me like that' Lavender thought turning around and going back to bed. 

Ok, I really really enjoyed writing this chapter! I am feeling much better and thanks again to all for your kind words! :) Hope to hear from you all soon! 

Peace Out! 

Lord of the Potters 

I OWN THE PLOT!!! but not the characters! except the ones i have made up... they are MINE! :oP 


	6. waiting

Harry could hear dripping water before he could see a dark and dank hallway. He walked with a fast pace towards the light just as he had done before. He looked into the little hole to find Hermione doubled over and throwing up on the floor. The room around Harry began to spin "Hermione?!" He yelled but again his voice only radiated in his head and yet again no matter how hard he tried he could not even make his lips move. A cold shrill voice came from Harry's mouth "What's the problem Potter?"  
  
Hermione looked up at Harry with tear filled eyes "I don't know! I need a doctor!"  
  
"Malfoy!" Harry yelled in a voice that didn't belong to him "Clean up this mess and take her to the muggle doctor now,"  
  
"Yes master," Malfoy said coming up behind Harry and opening the cell door.  
  
"Stay away from her Malfoy!" Harry tried to yell but it was no use.  
  
"Hello there mudblood!" Malfoy said with a sick smile.  
  
Hermione looked up at him with a look of total hatred and said sharply "So you have been promoted to cleaning duties now Malfoy,"  
  
"I would shut your mouth if I were you mudblood!" He said walking towards her with his hand raised.  
  
"Oh really!" Said boldly.  
  
"Should we wake him up?" Ron's voice came from no where.  
  
"No, best let him go." It was Dumbledore talking.  
  
"Hermione!?" Harry yelled as Malfoy grabbed her and pulled her to her feet. "Get away from her!" He yelled pointlessly as Malfoy dragged her along further down a corridor and into a small room that looked like the room she had just come from except this room already had a person in it.  
  
"She's sick," Harry said the cold and strange voice.  
  
"Well come and sit down then my dear," The doctor said lightly.  
  
"Fix it and then come and get me Malfoy, I will be in your study," Then Harry began to walk away.  
  
"Wake up Harry," It was Lavender who was leaning over him as he awoke.  
  
"Hey," Harry said feeling a bit relieved he could hear his own voice coming from him. "Has something happened?" he said sitting up fully.  
  
"It's ok Harry, Snape is just coming he is due here any moment and you should be awake just in case he has news," She smiled at him "Tea?"  
  
"No thanks," He said getting up "but thanks anyway,"  
  
"Harry you need to eat something! You haven't had anything for days!" She said with a small frown.  
  
"I'm just not hungry Lavender, but thank you anyway." He walked up to his bedroom to get changed.  
  
As Harry was buttoning up his shirt his dream came back to him. He stopped and ran towards the kitchen where he found Ron and Dumbledore sitting at the table .  
  
"Hermione is sick!" Harry said quickly.  
  
"What?" Ron said with a frown  
  
"You had a dream?" Said Dumbledore standing up.  
  
"Yeah, It was really vivid this time, they have a muggle doctor there who thinks he is still at his own practice. She is really sick, she was throwing up and she looked really ill as well. What are we going to do!?" He said with panic riddling his voice.  
  
"Calm down Harry," Dumbledore said as she walked over to Harry and put his hands on Harry's shoulders "Tell me everything, every little detail. Sit down and take a deep breath,"  
  
Harry sat down and described his dream as best as he could but then it struck him. "Your study! YOUR STUDY!!!! They are at the Malfoy's!!!" Harry got up out of his chair.  
  
"Wait Harry," Dumbledore said cautiously "We can not be sure of that, don't be rash Harry," He said calmly.  
  
"What do you mean!? Don't be rash!? My wife is sick and in danger and you are telling me not to be rash? I don't know how else to be! They are going to kill her and my baby we all know that! Don't be rash? How would you feel?" He turned his back on them as tears filled his eyes. "I know what I saw," He said quietly.  
  
"Just sit tight Harry, Snape will be here soon. Just wait and see what he has to say," Ron said trying to make Harry relax.  
  
"She does not have time Ron," He said quietly.  
  
"If we go charging in there without a plan, then what? If we die he will have your baby Harry and it will be the end of everything. Remember we all have a lot riding on this. There is not one person here who does not love Hermione. We need to keep our heads or we are no good to her." Ron said looking a picture of Hermione.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry. I don't want to loose her." He said with a frown.  
  
"We won't loose her," Dumbledore said firmly "Snape will be here any second just sit tight for now Harry,"  
  
AN: End of chapter! Im sorry it has been soooo long! But I am back on track now!!!!  
  
Please write a review!!! Tell me what you want!  
  
Love  
  
Lord of the Potters 


	7. Too late

They all sat anxiously waiting for Snape to return, then they heard it. The door being opened and the running footsteps could be heard coming closer and closer towards the kitchen. Harry stood up and watched the door waiting for Snape to appear. He blundered through the door looking like he had just run a marathon.  
  
"Malfoy... labor... now... move... must move!" He said collapsing into a chair.  
  
All the people in the kitchen stood shell shocked at what they just heard. All except Harry who began to run wand at the ready towards the door.  
  
"Stop Harry!" Snape yelled. "Use your head, one doesn't just run into the Malfoy's manor especially at a time like this."  
  
Harry ignored him and kept walking towards the door.  
  
"They will kill her if you are not careful!" Snape said making Harry stop dead in his tracks.  
  
"Well what are we going to do!? We have to move now.... She is in labor!" He yelled appealing at the people around him.  
  
"Ok, this is what we are going to do," Dumbledore said calmly. "Snape, you are going to go to the Malfoy's and you are going to go and make contact with Hermione, you need to tell her to hold off, to try and prolong the labor so that we have time to come and get her." He stopped and Snape nodded before taking his leave and running outside.  
  
"Harry, you and Ron are going to come with me, Remus and Arthur, we are going to find her and bring her out," He stopped and looked at Lavender and Molly.  
  
"Lavender, Molly, please owl the Minevena that we will be bringing in Hermione and she will be almost ready to have the baby. Madam Pomfry will have to deliver the baby. Meet us at the school bring your little ones Lavender and tell Ginny and Neville to met us there as well, you will be safe there."  
  
Molly and Lavender set to work quickly writing owls and preparing to leave quickly.  
  
"Right, lets go and get Hermione," Dumbledore said pulling out his wand and beginning to walk out the door. Ron gave Lavender a quick hug and kiss and a kiss to each of his sons before following Dumbledore, Remus and Harry out the door.  
  
The Malfoy Manor stood tall and looming in front of them "Come on, we have a job to do." Dumbledore said in a steady voice before taking a step forward.  
  
"Come on, its now or never. Wands at the ready. We will strike swift and fast," Remus said taking a step forward.  
  
"We are coming Hermione," Ron said pulling his wand from his robe and taking a step forward in line with Dumbledore and Remus.  
  
"I have a feeling of dread, we come to late," Harry said breaking into a run, his scar pricking uncomfortably sending pain into his temple.  
  
They ran to the doors that opened at the command of Dumbledores wand and continued to run.  
  
"Your dream Harry, where is she?" Ron said urgently as they came to a giant passage way.  
  
"In a dungeon we need to find stairs." He said looking around frantically.  
  
"This way!" Yelled Remus running towards a stair case.  
  
Just then a red jet of light zoomed past Harry's head, Harry turned on his heel only to find himself face to face with Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Harry Potter, welcome to my home," He said walking towards the group of men.  
  
"Stupefy!" Yelled Remus as a jet of red light emitted from his wand and hit Lucius right in the chest, he keeled over backwards and hit the floor with a huge thump.  
  
"Onward! We don't have time for this!" Remus said running for the stairs.  
  
They ran down the stairs until they reached the bottom. Harry felt a pain in his forehead he had almost forgotten could happen. White hot pain spread from his scar filling his hole being, he screamed out in pain and fell to his knees.  
  
Ron ran on to find the dark hallways that haunted Harry's dreams. He ran and ran to find a small door open, inside he found Hermione crying into Snapes shoulder and a muggle doctor looking quite confused. It was with a pain in his heart that he realised what had happened. They were to late.  
  
"Herms?" Ron said entering the room and walking to her.  
  
"My baby!!! They have taken my baby!" she yelled walking towards Ron and throwing her arms around him.  
  
"What happened?" He said aiming his question at Snape. "They have left me here to clear up the mess. Look Ron you don't have much time take her and the muggle away from here now! Leave now!" he said urgently.  
  
"Ok," he said leading Hermione from the room.  
  
"Wait Ron, you need to stun me," He said with a sour tone.  
  
"I do?" He said feeling unsure.  
  
"Do it!" Snape yelled.  
  
Ron pulled out his wand "Stupefy!" Snape keeled over just as Lucius did moments before hand.  
  
"Come on Herms, we need to get you out of here! It will be ok," He picked her up and told the muggle to follow him.  
  
He ran and found Harry doubled over throwing up on the floor with Dumbledore and Remus frantically looking for Ron.  
  
"We need to get out!" He yelled running towards them.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione yelled as she saw Harry.  
  
"Hermione!" He said quietly taking her from Ron.  
  
"Oh my god," He said quietly as he saw her stomach that was no longer round but strangely flat. A tear ran down his cheek.  
  
"Harry, they have taken our baby, they have taken our daughter!" She said sobbing uncontrollably  
  
Dum Dum DUM!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Well the end of another chapter! Please write me a review and tell me what you think! I will update soon!  
  
Love you!  
  
Lord of the Potters. 


	8. Juliet Lily Potter

Chapter 8: Juliet Lily Potter  
  
The world around Harry spun at the realization, they had come to late. They all walked slowly up the familiar steps of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry with a huge sense of guilt and worry. All looked sad, all with the exception of Harry and Hermione, Harry looked angry and Hermione looked feverish in her sleep in Harry's arms. They walked up to the hospital wing and when Madam Pomfry saw them and the slowness of their action she realised that they were to late.  
  
"Come on dear," She said quietly to Harry motioning to the closest bed. Harry put Hermione down as she stirred slightly.  
  
Harry by now had tears falling freely down his face as did Ron who pulled his best friend into a hug. Harry pulled away from Ron and said "We don't have time for this we need to find my daughter,"  
  
"Wait for Snape to come back, he will be able to tell us more," Dumbledore said firmly.  
  
"He won't come around for a while, I had to stun him," Ron said quietly.  
  
"Well I suggest that we all try to rest, we need our strength. Ron you will find Lavender and your mum in the North Wing of the castle behind the portrait of the night sky on the seventh floor." Said Dumbledore.  
  
"Ok, Harry you take care and I will see you in the morning," He said turning and leaving the hospital wing.  
  
Harry sat at Hermione's bedside and took hold of her hand "I'm so sorry Hermione, I just wasn't quick enough. We will find her, I won't rest until I find her," He held her hand very tightly.  
  
She stirred and opened her eyes "Harry?" She whispered as the events of the day came back to her. "Oh Harry! Our daughter, they have taken her. We need to find her," Hermione tried to get up out of bed.  
  
"No, you need to rest. We are waiting for information, we will find her," He said holding her hand.  
  
"I held her and she looked at me, she knew I was her mum. She knew, then they took her from me. I will kill Malfoy when I see him. He's the one who took her from me, 'Remember her face mudblood, you will never see her again,' he told me,"  
  
"What did she look like?" Harry said with a sad smile.  
  
"Oh Harry, she was so perfect. She had your eyes Harry and light hair. She was so small. My baby, Our baby Harry." She said looking into his eyes.  
  
Harry scanned Hermione's mind for a picture of his daughter, Hermione sencing what he was doing pushed the picture to the top of her mind.  
  
"She's beautiful," Harry said seeing the picture of Hermione holding the tiny baby.  
  
"I think we should call her Juliet Lily Potter," Hermione said looking up at Harry.  
  
"I think that nothing could be more perfect darling," He said a tear running down his cheek.  
  
"I will get her back, my little Juliet," He said pulling Hermione into a hug.  
  
"What are they going to do to her?" Hermione began to cry again.  
  
"Don't think about it just now darling, take this and get some sleep. You need it you are no use to Juliet if you haven't had any sleep." He handed her a purple potion, "Drink, I will wake you when we find out more." He said urging her to drink.  
  
Hermione took the potion and lay down into a dreamless sleep. Harry at her side until she was in a deep deep sleep.  
  
Harry got up and told Madam Pomfry to call for him if she woke up. He would be in Dumbledore's office.  
  
He walked slowly through the familiar corridors of Howarts thinking about his and Hermione's time there, it seemed only to be yesterday and before he knew what he was doing he found himself standing in front of the portrait of the fat lady.  
  
"Password?" She said in her all to familiar voice.  
  
"Do you remember me?" He asked the portrait.  
  
"Why yes, young Harry Potter How could I forget you?" She said with a look of wonder.  
  
"Yes, that's me," He said quietly.  
  
"Oh yes, you were always running around with Ronald Weasly and Hermione Granger, funny I have seen Ronald today also. Is Hermione running around as well?" She asked politely.  
  
Just then a group of young Gryffindors came out of the portal, all stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of Harry standing at their portrait.  
  
"Hello," One of them said a little unsure of himself "Are you Harry Potter?"  
  
"Yes I am, who are you?" He asked politely.  
  
"I am Michael, I am a seeker too," He said with a happy smile. "We are on our way to practice would you like to come?" He asked hopefully.  
  
"Sure," Harry said thankful for a distraction. He knew Snape would not come around for hours.  
  
He watched on as the young Gryffindors practiced and was thinking about his daughter playing quidditch one day at this school a smile crept over his lips as he imagined it.  
  
End of chapter 8.... Keep reading... this story is going to ROCK! I know exactly where this baby is going now! Please Please Please write me a review and tell me what you think!  
  
Love  
  
Lord of the Potters. 


	9. 11 years, 3 months and 2 weeks ago today

Chapter 9: 11 years, 3 months and 2 weeks ago today  
  
Harry walked down the corridors of Hogwarts with a smile. Harry had been working as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for 6 years now and as he walked through the corridor and into the history of magic classroom, "Ah, happily met, my lady and my wife," He went behind her and hugged her. She put down her piece of chalk and turned around.  
  
"You have to be the only teacher who actually uses chalk, and the only teacher writing on the board the day before lessons start!" He said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah well, I just want to get it right, do you remember Professor Binns? How bored we all used to be?" She smiled and Harry nodded.  
  
"That is what I want to avoid." She smiled. "History of Magic isn't as exciting as Defense against the dark arts is it?" She walked and reorganised the text books on her desk.  
  
"I don't know, you seamed to enjoy reading Hogwarts: A History while you went here," He smiled at her.  
  
"It was interesting," She said defensively.  
  
"Well the twins start tomorrow," Harry said with a small frown. "Ahhhh, what house, what house?" He smiled at her.  
  
"I think we both know, 'Better be Gryffindor!' The hat will yell," Hermione imitated.  
  
"Juliet would have started this year," Hermione said distantly.  
  
"I know darling," He said taking hold of her shoulders. "Try not to think about it," He gave her a sad smile and kissed her forehead.  
  
"I know, I'm trying. Just strange to have the twins starting without her." A look of complete sadness filled her face. "I can't help but think, is she still alive Harry?" He turned away from her.  
  
"In my heart of hearts I can't help but fear the worst Herms, it hurts me to say it but we have not even heard a peep out of them and no word of any of them for 11 years, 3 months and 2 weeks," A tear fell down his cheek but he wiped it away so Hermione would not see.  
  
Hermione put on a brave face and smiled a half smile "Come on then love, shall we go for dinner?" She took his hand and they made to walk out the door.  
  
"Why yes Professor Potter," He said with a smiled.  
  
"I have been thinking," Hermione said thoughtfully as they walked "If we are walking down the hall and someone calls out 'Professor Potter!' we wont know what one they are talking too," She let out a small laugh and so did Harry.  
  
"Well darlin, I think that its wonderful." He smiled at her "Just like old times hey?"  
  
"Yeah, if only Ron could be a professor too," She laughed "What he would teach I don't know,"  
  
"How about Muggle Studies?" He mocked "This is a felephone!" He laughed at his own joke.  
  
They walked hand in hand to Harry's office "How do you function in such mess Harry?" Hermione mused as they walked into his messy office.  
  
"I know where everything is Herms! Ahhh found it!" He said picking up a book out of his desk, would you like to join me for dinner now my lady?" He smiled  
  
"Why sure," She smiled walking out of the door and looking back at him "I have the strangest feeling that this is going to be a very strange year Harry,"  
  
"Oh really Trelawney?" He joked with her.  
  
"I'm serious Harry," She frowned at him.  
  
"Your just nervous babe! You will be fine!" He said taking her hands so she walk walking backwards down the halls "Just think! A new school year starts tomorrow and we wont be able to do this when ever we want," He kissed her slowly.  
  
"Mmmm, and we can't do this," She said pulling Harry into a dancing position and they began to waltz down the corridor.  
  
"And we wont be able to do this," He picked her up and carried her over the threshold of her neat office and said hello to a portrait of Godric Gryffindor himself  
  
"Why hello!" He said merrily as the picture swung forward to reveal Harry's and Hermione's living quarters.  
  
"Home sweet home hey?" Harry said putting her down in their living room.  
  
"What ever happened to dinner darling?" She said rubbing her tummy.  
  
Harry pulled out his wand and produced a beautiful candle lit dinner.  
  
"Oh," Hermione smiled and sat down on a chair that Harry pulled out for her.  
  
Harry and Hermione sat at the teachers table in the great hall as students began to file in, ready for the start if year feast. Hermione squeezed Harry's hand nervously as students greeted him happily.  
  
Then the moment everyone had been waiting for the nervous looking first years shuffled into the great hall. The n professor McGonagall brought out the old stool and sorting hat.  
  
"Once you get sorted you will go and sit on the respective tables." She said firmly.  
  
Just then the twins spotted Harry and Hermione and gave a small nervous wave. Harry smiled widely at them.  
  
The sorting had began and before Harry knew it the name 'Weasly, Julian' rang through out the great hall  
  
"Another Weasly?" The hat said gleefully "Too easy GRYFINDOR!" It yelled as the Gryffindor table erupted in cheers.  
  
Julian gave his twin brother two thumbs up and happily walked over to the Gryffindor house table.  
  
"Weasly, Thomas," McGonagall said with a slight smile.  
  
Thomas walked up to the stool and sat down nervously, "Twins hey?" The hat chuckled, (if hats can chuckle) "Do I see a repeat reign of Weasly twins? Watch out Mr. Flitch! Gryffindor!" The hat yelled as Thomas walked over to the table and embraced his brother and Harry, Hermione and the hole Gryffindor house clapped.  
  
"Zacket, Jennifer, this will conclude the sorting" McGonagall said with a smile as a pretty girl with blond hair walked and sat on the chair, Hermione's heart leapt. She knew her from somewhere, her hand tightened on Harry's but Harry sat still and looked unfazed.  
  
The hat was strangely silent as it sat on her head, yes Hermione thought that the hat was talking to the girl so no one else could hear it.  
  
"Gryffindor," The hat said sounding a bit perplexed.  
  
The young girl looked like she was about to cry, "Some of them get so nervous," Harry whispered to Hermione who was speechless, unblinking as she stared at the girl with bright green eyes and almost on the brink of tears herself.  
  
What do you think!? How's the new direction? Do we like?? Well review and tell me what you think!! Thank you!  
  
Lord of the Potters 


	10. Daddy?

Chapter 10: Daddy?  
  
Hermione lay in bed staring up at the ceiling 'was that Juliet?' she thought over and over in her head. 'her hair was so blonde, to blonde to be her daughter. But hair can be changed with a spell where as eye colour cannot. Her eyes were just so, green. It was like looking into Harry eyes.  
  
"Stop it!" She said out loud "Can't get your hopes up, you are just wanting it to be her so badly that you are seeing things," Her eyes filled with tears.  
  
Harry stirred next to her, 'Plus Harry went along unfazed by her,' She reasoned with herself. 'Oh, go too sleep Hermione! Big day tomorrow!' She thought as she closed her eyes.  
  
She awoke early the next morning, got dressed and went down to breakfast with Harry.  
  
"How you feeling hun?" Harry asked as they walked down the hall.  
  
"I'm fine! Strangely!" She smiled as they entered the great hall.  
  
They sat at the staff table and watched the room fill with students, some looking like they were home at last, others looking excited and first years looking really nervous.  
  
The Weasly Twins walked in with happy smiles and waved to Harry and Hermione who waved back. "I want to run and hug them!" Hermione said with a smile. "I bet Ron and Lavender are so proud,"  
  
"I know what you mean, but they will probably get teased if we did that!" He smiled.  
  
"What's your first lesson?" Hermione asked looking down at her own time table.  
  
"Third Year, Gryffindor and Ravinclaw," He scanned his timetable. "What's your first?" He smiled finishing his toast.  
  
"First year Gryffindor and Slythrin," She got up "I'm going to go and get ready, see you tonight then!" She smiled leaving the hall.  
  
Harry smiled in spite of himself, she was handling the twins being here without Juliet. He looked over to the twins who were engaged in deep conversation with a pretty young girl with long blonde hair and, Harry's heart stopped. "Eyes," He whispered. "She has my eyes, Juliet?" He physically shook his head. 'Of course it's not her you oaf! Don't be stupid, look at her hair. Way to Blonde. Besides no way would Malfoy enroll her when both me and Hermione are teachers. Harry got up from the staff table and went over to the Gryffindor table with the pretense of talking to the twins to get a better look at the girl.  
  
"Gentlemen, Congratulations! I bet your mum and dad are besides themselves!" He smiled and gave Julian a clap on the shoulder.  
  
"yeah, and they gave us the third degree," Thomas pouted  
  
"Why?" Harry asked  
  
"Because Uncle George gave us a hole bag of supplies, enough until the Christmas Holidays but then mum found them. So we stole them back," Julian answered with a smile.  
  
"Uncle Harry this is Jennifer Zacket!" Thomas said excitedly  
  
"Hello Jennifer," He nodded looking into her eyes.  
  
"Tom, by the way," He smiled "Professor Potter too you!" Both twins laughed.  
  
"We are with Aunty Hermione first!" Julian smiled "I mean, Professor Potter first. For History!" He smiled.  
  
"That you do!" He smiled at them "I hope you guys did the reading you were meant to do!" He joked with them  
  
"No, sorry and all but there is no book more boring than Hogwarts: A history," Thomas joked.  
  
"Well, I found it quite fascinating really," Jennifer quipped.  
  
"You would!" Julian smiled "Your a book worm!" He looked up at Harry. "We rescued her from a book this morning in the common room!" He shook his head in mock shame as Jennifer laughed.  
  
"Well I didn't know anyone!" She replied in defense "All my friends got sorted into Slythrin!"  
  
Harry stood up "Well I best be off! Have fun in History and I will see you after lunch I think, am I right?" He tried to look at Julian's timetable  
  
"Yeah, right you are! See you then!" Julian smiled  
  
"Behave yourselves!" He smiled and walked out of the hall, his thoughts swimming at the thought 'Has Juliet come to Hogwarts?'  
  
A/N: Sorry its a short chappy today! I Will update again very very soon! Review me... I mite take this chapper down. Tell me what you think. 


	11. Hogwarts: A History

Hermione stood up in front of her first year history class with a smile,  
  
"Good Morning first years, welcome to History of Magic," She paced as she walked. "This year we will be covering the history of our school, the first troll wars and a new topic that is only starting this year, the war of Darkness," She stopped and waved her wand and all that she had just said appeared on the board.  
  
Hermione looked up at her class all of whom were looking either at her or out the window, all except one who scrolled notes quickly, "I want you all too become active in history this year so I am going to be teaching you a little bit differently than your other teachers will be. Does anyone have any questions?" The class broke into a quite mumble.  
  
"Speak up first years! Don't be scared to talk!" She smiled at them.  
  
Julian's hand shot up in the air "Professor, what is the war of darkness?"  
  
"Well, as I said that is a new topic this year, it's about the first and second rise of the Dark Wizard Voldemort," Some of the people in the class let out a small shriek.  
  
"Anyone else have any questions?"  
  
"Well, I do," Hermione looked up at a nervous looking Gryffindor boy.  
  
"Yes?" Hermione said cheerfully.  
  
"Well, your name is Professor Potter isn't it?" He looked scared.  
  
"Yes, it is," She had a raised eye brow,  
  
"Well, um... are you any relation to the Harry Potter? As in the Boy-Who- Lived?" He looked like he regretted even thinking about the question, however Hermione smiled at him.  
  
"Yes, I am married to him."  
  
"Oh," The boy said putting his hand down.  
  
"Right, now our first topic is going to be the First Troll Wars in, who can tell me the date of the first Troll Wars?" Hermione looked around to see only one hand in the air.  
  
"Yes, Miss Zacket?" She said pointing to her.  
  
"The First Troll war started in the year 1745 and ended in the year 1755, this makes it the longest of all three troll wars," She smiled at her own cleverness.  
  
"Well done, 10 points to Gryfindor!" Hermione smiled picking her wand off of her desk.  
  
"Ok, now I want you too put your wands, quills and parchment away," She looked around too see a very confused class. "Come on, we don't have all day!" She hurried them along.  
  
"Now come down here and sit on the floor," She instructed as they moved towards the front of the classroom and sat down. Hermione got waved her wand and all their chairs disappeared and a small village appeared.  
  
"Now don't be scared of the trolls that are about to come into the village. They are not real, even though they look like they are, they can't hurt you!" She waved her wand and an enormous group of Huge trolls appeared in the village.  
  
"Now, to understand the reason why war broke out in 1765 we must understand what it was like to live in that time and the beliefs of the trolls. Who can tell me the name of that big troll who is standing up in the front of the group?" She looked and saw only one hand up.  
  
"Yes Miss Zacket?"  
  
"His name is Grnd Fin, he was the leader of the movement against the uniting with Wizards," She beamed at Hermione.  
  
"Very good, another 10 points to Gryffindor." Hermione waved her wand and the trolls broke into argument.  
  
"They are speaking english so you can understand it but in reality they would have been speaking their natural language." She smiled noticing that every single student seamed to be engrossed in what was happening in front of them.  
  
Once the meeting of the trolls was over she waved her wand and the classroom reappeared, "Ok, you may go and sit down now," She smiled.  
  
"Who can tell me Grnd Fins reasons for not wanting to conform with the wizards?" She looked around and was astonished to see every single hand up in the air.  
  
"Ok, Mr. Weasly you give me one reason," She smiled.  
  
"Well," Both of the twins said at the same time. "Ok, Julian you first give me one of the reasons,"  
  
"Well," He continued "he thought that the wizards wanted them on side not because the wizards thought they were equal but because they were using them because they were so big," He looked around nervously.  
  
"Very good Mr. Weasly," and the words appeared on the board.  
  
"and now Thomas,"  
  
"He felt that they were superior to the wizards and that it would be an insult to his ancestors if they cooperated with the wizards.  
  
Hermione beamed, her lesson had been a success. They all took in what she was teaching!  
  
"Ok first years, you may pack away your things and I will see you on Wednesday! Everyone have a great day!" She smiled at the twins who winked at her as they walked out of the classroom, Jennifer followed quickly behind them and she gave Hermione a small nervous looking nod.  
  
She fell into her chair in her office with a smile of satisfaction on her face, all of her lessons had been a success, at this rate she was sure that all her students would do well at the exams. They all looked so interested in what she was teaching.  
  
"Well, hello there Professor!" Harry lent on the door frame with a huge smile.  
  
"Hello," She replied  
  
"Rumor has it that you have put Mr. Binns to shame! Students that actually like history of magic?" He shook his head in mock disgust and walked into the room shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Yes, they were all very responsive!" She beamed.  
  
"I know! The first years all think you are wonderful! Speaking of wonderful did any of the students stand out to you? I mean any talented ones? That young Jennifer Zacket is a really talented witch. She did the best out of any first year I have ever seen!" He looked at her and tried to gage her response to see if she, like him believed her to be Juliet.  
  
"Yes, she was quite good. She was the only one in the hole class who did their required reading." She looked up at Harry with wide eyes.  
  
"Well the twins tell me that she is quite the bookworm, all her friends got sorted into Slythrin!" He looked down at Hermione.  
  
"Harry, did you see her eyes?" She looked away from his as her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"I did, can it be that our Juliet, has our daughter has come to hogwarts?"  
  
"Harry I want to believe it so much. You have no idea what I felt when I first saw her. Harry I knew it was her at the start of year feast." Tears fell down Hermione's face as she spoke.  
  
"Maybe we should go and talk to Albus before we jump at the idea that it is really her, and lets face it Hermione, even if she is our daughter..." He trailed off.  
  
"What Harry?" She snapped.  
  
"Look if it is Juliet Potter, she has known her whole life that her name is Jennifer Zacket. How knows what else Malfoy has told her about us? Jesus Herms what would she think? I just think that it would confuse her. What am I saying it might not even be her." He gave Hermione a sad smile.  
  
"It's her Harry, I know it. I could sense it when I first lay eyes on her. I can feel it in my whole body. Lets go and see Albus." She got up and made for the door.  
  
"Wait!" Harry called.  
  
"Why? I have waited for 11 years Harry!" She plead with him.  
  
"Look, I know this has not been easy. But don't get your hopes up. I don't want them to crash. Lets just wait it out and see what we can find out. I don't want you to have to loose her all over again." He stopped abruptly sensing that he had hit a nerve.  
  
"I have never lost her Harry," She said coldly "I live with the memory of how I let her be taken from me by that scum Malfoy. I live with that everyday, you do what you want. Wait if you will but I am going to act now. If she is my daughter I don't want to waste even a second." She turned on him and walked swiftly away form him.  
  
"I have to live with the fact that I let it happen when I knew. I knew where you were but I didn't come on time. I have my own guilt, my own regrets." He spoke to himself as tears fell down his face. "My daughter? To think. What if it is her?"  
  
A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! Keep them coming!  
  
Love  
  
Lord of the Potters. 


	12. Thinking alike

Jennifer sat reading her history text book in the Gryffindor common room next to an inviting and warm fire. Her eyes eagerly scanned the words as she read them, her mind was racing as she scanned the text book.  
  
"Hey Jen, we have come to rescue you from your text book," Julian walked up to her but she didn't look up.  
  
"Jen? What's the matter?" Thomas said sensing that something was very wrong indeed.  
  
"Just leave me ok?" She said looking up momentarily.  
  
"What are you reading that for? We aren't even up too the war of Darkness in history yet!" Thomas said in contemplation.  
  
"Come out side! Its a beautiful day!" Julian coaxed.  
  
"I can't Jules," She looked up and then looked back down almost instantly.  
  
"Hey look! Dad is in here Jules!" Thomas said excitedly reading over her shoulder.  
  
"Wow, look that's him all right!" Julian said in agreeing with his brother.  
  
"Of course! Your last name is Weasly!" It looked like she had just had a revelation.  
  
"yeah no shock there." Thomas said sarcastically.  
  
"Come on Jen! It's a beautiful day!"  
  
"Oh my god this is it," She whispered as she turned the page  
  
Chapter 17: The last Prophecy her eyes read the page very quickly and tears filled her eyes, she turned the page and let out a scream before dropping the book to the floor and running out of the common room.  
  
"What was that?" Julian asked with a concerned look  
  
"Look at this! Isn't this that Malfoy guy that Dad hates?" He said as he picked up her history text book too see a picture of a blond hared and gray eyed wizard with the caption Thomas read aloud "Draco Malfoy was the prime suspect in the case looking for Juliet Potter, the key to the next rise of the dark lord."  
  
"What is that all about? We need to owl dad, why didn't we know that Uncle Harry and Aunty Hermione had a daughter?" Julian said walking up too his dorm to get some parchment and a quill.  
  
"Nah, lets just go and see Harry, he won't mind if we ask him." Thomas said as he began to walk out of the door.  
  
They found Harry sitting at his desk with a vacant expression.  
  
"Uncle Harry, there is something we need to talk to you about," Julian said as they walked in and locked the door behind them.  
  
"Sure boys, tea?" He said with a wave of his wand and a tea pot materialized in front of them.  
  
"Thanks Uncle Harry," Julian said picking up a cup.  
  
"We need to talk to you about something we have read in our text book." Julian said heaving the huge book onto the desk. "Ah I see," Harry said slowly. "Your parents didn't tell you about Juliet did they?" He said slowly. "I always thought you knew," He looked up at them with half a smile.  
  
"Well, can you tell us in your own words? We have read what our history text book says," Thomas smiled at Harry.  
  
"Well that is exactly what happened, just the way it is written." Harry said simply.  
  
"Are you sure?" Julian said with a frown.  
  
"Yes I am, haven't you guys ever looked at the front of that text book?" He smiled at them  
  
They closed the text book and looked at the front cover, "Year 1 History of Magic" There eyes scrolled down the page "By Hermione Potter"  
  
"Aunty Hermione wrote the text book?" Julian asked wide eyed  
  
"Yep, the ministry asked her to," He said sitting back in his chair sipping at his tea.  
  
"Wow," Julian said in contemplation.  
  
"Well we were just wondering have you ever heard anything of her?" Thomas said sadly.  
  
"No, I'm sorry boys but we haven't. I wish we had." Harry said sadly.  
  
"I can't believe it," Thomas said shaking his head.  
  
"Look boys don't you start worrying about this now! You go outside and have fun it's a beautiful day," He smiled at them as they got up too leave.  
  
As soon as they were out side Julian turned to Thomas "Are you thinking what I am thinking?"  
  
"I think I am Jules,"  
  
A/N: Sorry it has taken so long to update! I am doing year 12 and I just have not had time!  
  
Hope you liked it, if so write me a review!  
  
LORD OF THE POTTERS 


	13. The life and times of Jennifer Zacket

Chapter 13: The life and Times of Jennifer Zacket  
  
Jennifer ran around the corridors aimlessly wishing she had a place that she could just sit and make sense of what she had just read in her history text book. She walked with tears in her eyes as she began to pace back and forth in an empty corridor.  
  
Jennifer stopped abruptly when a door appeared in front of her, she walked tentatively up to the door and placed her hand on the handle. When she peered into the room she couldn't help but let out a small gasp, the room was filled with photo albums all stacked on shelves and a large red leather chair. Next to the chair was a small table on which sat a glass of water. The room gave the impression of warmth not dissimilar to that of the Gryffindor common room. She walked in and sat down on the chair and began to think in wonder what exactly this room was. She looked around and her heart gave a jump when she looked at the photo albums, she got up and walked quickly towards the book shelf and extended her arm and touched the spine of the red velvet photo album to make sure what it was really there. She pulled the book out of the shelf and walked back to the chair her eyes wide as she read aloud "The life and times of Jennifer Zacket aka Juliet Potter aka you," Her eyes filled with tears.  
  
She opened the book and saw the familiar face of her Dad holding her when she was a baby with a huge smile on his face, the picture changed to show the person she knew as Professor Hermione Potter crying, wearing a wedding dress and clutching at her huge stomach. Jennifer realised just how young Professor Potter looked, the picture changed again to a picture of her father with a dark hood over his head and an evil smirk over his face as he spoke mean words to Professor Potter as she cried and pleaded with him.  
  
Jennifer had tears falling down her face, why was her Dad yelling at Professor Potter? And why was she crying? The picture changed again to show Professor Potter holding a tiny baby in her arms as she cried softly kissing the baby on the head and telling the baby that she loved her, Jennifer could tell that she just named the baby Juliet Potter. Jennifer couldn't help but smile at how much love was in Professor Potter's eyes, but the picture changed again and she was horrified to see the man she knew as her father take the baby from Professor Potter with an evil smile as three other cloaked men struggled to hold the Professor back. Then the picture changed again and Harry Potter came running in with his wand in his hand but when he saw Professor Potter he began to cry and yell like a mad man before falling to the ground. The picture changed again to show the man Jennifer thought was her father on a train holding her and looking at her with a smile. Then there was a picture of her aged three on her birthday surrounded by her friends and family. Jennifer aged 6 on Christmas day excitedly opening presents as her father looked on with a huge smile. Jennifer aged 8 when she fell over and broke her leg. Jennifer aged 11 when her letter arrived from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Then the picture changed again to show her sitting on the stool with the sorting hat on her head, she remembered in an instant what the hat had told her. "Your name is not Zacket! Why are you posing as someone else?" The had asked her. When she told the hat that her name was Zacket the hat laughed at her "I am never wrong! Your name is not Jennifer Zacket, your placement will be easy though! Both your parents were in Gryffindor , you don't forget wizards so talented and unique, so we better make it GRYFFINDOR! Now go to your new family Juliet." The hat said just before she took it off. "Stupid hat!" she muttered "My name is Jennifer not Juliet!"  
  
Jennifer let out a small gasp and closed the book quickly, she had seen enough! The world began to spin around her as realisation hit hard in Jennifer's heart, her whole life had been a lie. She was Juliet Potter and not Jennifer Zacket as she had been made to believe for the past 11 years! Her hole life she felt that she didn't not belong with her family and now she knew why. She felt sick to the stomach she fell to the ground and began to throw up.  
  
"Jen?" It was Julian and he had a old looking bit of parchment in his hand.  
  
"Jules, who the hell am I?" Jennifer said with as she pulled herself up and took the glass of water from Thomas with a small nod. "Well Jennifer, we have a theory!" Thomas said with a sad smile. "Or should we say Juliet?" Julian said helping her up off the floor. "I don't know, can you please come with me to Professor Potter's office?" She asked the boys as she handed them the book she had just looked in and they eyed it suspiciously. "Of course we will! If you are Uncle Harry's and Aunty Hermione's daughter we are practically family!" Thomas said taking her hand. "He's right, we are here for you." Julian said taking her other hand.  
  
The trio walked together towards the Potter's living area, Jennifer crying slightly as they walked. As they approached they could hear two voices, both Harry and Hermione were in there.  
  
Thomas knocked and waited for an answer before opening the door, it was obvious that Hermione and Harry had been crying. Hermione turned around and a fresh lot of tears fell down her face "Juliet?" She said between sobs. "Mum?" She said feeling extremely weird as Hermione ran to her and hugged her tightly. Harry watched on in amazement and in shock a single tear falling down his face as Hermione looked at him with a huge smile "I knew it the second I saw you, you were my girl." She said as she kissed her head. Strangely Jennifer did not really mind being so close to Hermione, it felt strangely natural for her.  
  
The twins took their exit, leaving behind them the book Jennifer had read in the room of requirement. "I can't believe it," Harry said as he walked up to the two women and hugged them both and kissed Hermione on the head.  
  
There was a knock at the door, "Come in," Harry said through his tears of joy. "Harry! Hermione! Urgent owl from the..." Dumbledore stopped when he saw Jennifer hugging Hermione with tear filled eyes. "Jennifer?" He said uncertainly. "Yes?" she asked innocently. "Would you like me to go?" "No it might be best if you stay," He said closing the door. "Urgent Owl from the ministry. Malfoy has been spotted in Hogsmade, I have informed Azkaban prison and the Dementors are on the way," Harry let out an involuntary shudder "Albus they aren't coming into the grounds are they?" "No, but Harry we all know what he is coming for and no one wants that to happen do they?" He said looking at Hermione and Jennifer with a small smile. "Miss Zacket or should I say Miss Potter! You have to listen to me very carefully, you and your mum are going to go and wait in my office. I will change the password once you are inside so no one will be able to get in. If you run into trouble send fawps to find either Harry of myself ok?" Dumbledore said urgently.  
  
"Ok," She said uncertainly as Hermione took her by the hand and began to walk briskly towards the office, until Jennifer broke away from her and ran back to Harry giving him a hug. At this moment her whole life began to make sense, when she looked into Harry's eyes it was like looking into her own and when she hugged him there was a wonderful feeling of completion. That little something that had been missing with her and her dad, well her and Draco Malfoy was there when she hugged Harry and Hermione, "Be careful... Dad," She said softly before giving him a kiss on the cheek and running back to a crying Hermione.  
  
Harry watched them walk together until they turned around a corner and couldn't be seen anymore. Just then green flames emitted from the fireplace both Harry and Dumbledore had their wands out in less than a second and pointed at the person who came out the fireplace.  
  
"Woah! Jesus, tough croud!" It was Ron, the twins had sent him an owl telling him the good news, they had found Juliet. "Just came to say congratulations mate," He said slowly "What's the matter?" He said sensing the tension in the air. "Malfoy has been spotted in Hogsmade." Harry said firmly. "The Ferret finally shows his face!" Ron said angrily. "Well I'm not going anywhere! You have my wand Harry. I won't let you loose her again!" He said firmly. Just then a chill that all three men could feel filled the room, there was a small tapping at the window and all three turned their heads slowly... The dementors had arrived.   
  
Well you have another chapter!! Im sorry it took so long! I'm in year 12 and I have been working really hard at school! Also I have another story on the way! A Slash harry/Draco so if you like that why don't you read it?? Thanks heaps! Also I am looking for a BETA for my slash story so if n e one is interested please let me know in a review! Thanks heaps  
  
LORD OF THE POTTERS 


End file.
